hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Praetorians
The Praetorians are a freelancing private protection detail composed of three soldiers, last hired by Benjamin Travis. Background As Travis grew increasingly paranoid after Agent 47 recovered Victoria, he employed the Praetorians to guard him in a last-ditch effort. After 47 eliminated Jade Nguyen - Travis' field assistant - this group of freelance, well-trained, and well-armed mercenaries was the last line of defense between 47 and Travis. The Praetorians were also former SAS and Mossad operatives. Details The Praetorians consist of three professional soldiers: * Jack Aegis * John Hoplon * Carey Scutum The members of the Praetorians are extremely aggressive, and are typically under orders to shoot first and ask questions later. They move quickly, they use overlapping sweep patterns, their heads are constantly on a swivel, and they are quick to pull the trigger. They had extensive training and are some of the most lethal adversaries 47 has had to face. Additionally, the Praetorians are known for deploying laser-triggered explosives on-site to establish controllable attack corridors. These lasers are usually deployed between small gaps; the instant the laser line is disrupted, the explosives mounted on either side detonate. These semi-invisible barriers provide a formidable defense, as well as offense. Identity speculation Close examination of their faces reveals that all 3 of them are albinos (as confirmed by their red eyes), and that their facial features are extremely similar, if not identical, also being arguably reminiscent to Mark Purayah II and Mark Parchezzi III. No information is given on this subject, but one possible explanation is that all three were created by The Franchise's cloning experiments, but with the organization's demise, were picked up by Travis. Gallery Jack_Aegis.png| Jack Aegis of the Praetorians in Absolution. John_Hoplon.png| John Hoplon of the Praetorians in Absolution. Carey_Scutum.png| Carey Scutum of the Praetorians in Absolution. Trivia *Jack Aegis and John Hoplon are mistakenly represented as opposites of one another in-game. *The trio's names are apparently references to protective items in Ancient Greek and Roman culture: **An aegis was a large cape worn to show that one was protected by a religious authority. **A scutum (Latin for "shield) was a kind of rectangular shield used by Roman soldiers. **A hoplon, also called "aspis", was a kind of shield carried by Greek infantry. *Along with Blake Dexter, the Praetorians are the most durable enemy units in Absolution. It takes more than a dozen Silverballer shots to the torso to kill each of them, and at long range they can even survive a pistol headshot. By comparison, the Agency Heavy Trooper is the most durable normal enemy unit in the game, and can be killed with just 5 or 6 torso shots from the Silverballers. *The Praetorians do dramatically enhanced damage compared to regular enemies. On Normal difficulty they deal 40 units of damage per bullet, compared to just 5 units for regular Agency soldiers using the same assault rifles. They deal 75 damage on Hard and 100 damage on Expert, with Agent 47 having 150 units of health on all difficulties. *They are significantly more sensitive to sound and other cues compared to regular enemies, and will also spot 47 instantly upon acquiring line-of-sight, whereas there is a noticeable delay for regular enemies. *Despite being unique targets, the Praetorians all use the same generic dialogue as the regular Agency Soldiers. *Similar to Blake Dexter, it is possible to use Instinct to blend in past the Praetorioans with the Agency Grunt (or with the Agency Heavy Trooper on higher difficulties). However it is hard because the area around them is hostile. *The term "Praetorians" refers to the personal bodyguards of the Roman Emperor. *They are absent from the Contract mode, as they are the only NPC's during their appearance. Category:Hitman: Absolution organizations Category:Organizations Category:Characters